O Que Eu Faço Pra Você Me Amar?
by Carola Richardson
Summary: Songfic com o Kevin dos BSB e a música "What Can I Do?" do The Corrs. Mesmos personagens da songfic "Você Se Lembra...?"


**O Que Eu Faço Pra Você Me Amar?**

Por Carola Richardson

Songfic – **What Can I Do?** – The Corrs

Kevin Richardson já havia repassado o que falaria mais de mil vezes. E naquela noite, ele estava tentando se convencer a não ir atrás dela. Era quase um esforço inútil, pois sabia que não poderia ir contra aquela vontade, aquele desejo de ter ela novamente.

Quando a vira, há três dias atrás, quase caira de joelhos e implorara pra que ela voltasse. Um homem na posição dele, altos salários, estrela do mundo pop... Era ridículo pensar naquilo, mas era uma verdade perturbadora. Ele havia brigado com ela, não suportava a maneira como ela se escondia, como ela se esquivava tão bem do seu amor. Esses atos o magoavam profundamente, mas do que ele gostaria de admitir, mais do que ele poderia suportar.

Lembrava quando a deixara sem fala, quando murmurara que a amava logo depois do sexo pela manhã, que ele achava tão revigorante. Ir trabalhar com o cheiro dela lhe causava um bem estar maior e ele estava quase acostumado a isso. O "eu te amo" sairia sem querer, tão extasiado que estivera depois de fazer amor com ela. Mas não era de todo o ruim, ele amava mesmo ela, havia decidido admitir dias atrás, quando percebera que ela era a mulher de sua vida e que não conseguiria se livrar dela facilmente.

_**I haven't slept at all in days**__**  
**__**It's been so long since we have talked**_

**_Eu não tenho dormido todos esses dias_**_**  
**_**_Faz muito tempo desde que nos falamos_**

Procurava as razões pra aquele ato. Porque estar tão apaixonado. Ela não era da mesma esfera social que ele, usava roupas surradas mais por estilo, um cabelo picotado na altura do ombro que ela mesma havia cortado numa noite. Ele vestia o que havia de mais refinado e com cortes precisos, visitar consultores de beleza e combinar estilos era algo que ele estava acostumado a fazer. Aquele tipo de estrutura que ele vivia e mantinha não chegava perto do salário que ela recebia cantando nas noites de Orlando.

Mas não fora pelo seu modo de se vestir que ela chamara sua atenção. Eram aqueles olhos amendoados que ele tanto amava, que o olhavam com força, olhavam com energia. Quando se viram pela primeira vez, se não tivessem sido apresentados, Kevin sabia que iria atrás dela naquela mesma noite pra saber o nome real daquela cantora. Certamente que o nome dela não poderia ser Lolly, como ela afirmava. Seu nome era Jenny e o levava a pensar sempre porque ela escolhera Lolly. Era somente mais um dos motivos que o encantava. Era simples, pensar em Lolly lhe deixava com ar apaixonado, ar que não possuía desde de sua juventude. Haviam comentado que ele estava mais bonito, mais charmoso, com um sorriso feliz nos lábios e ele poderia responder que a responsável era Jenny.

Jenny e sua voz delicada e suas canções que tocavam o coração. Quando era somente ela e o violão, como não poderia deixar de suspirar? Ela o enfeitiçava de uma maneira que nunca havia acontecido antes. Era como um sonho maravilhoso. E Kevin nunca havia sentido nada parecido em sua vida, portanto saboreava cada sentimento novo, cada sensação recém-descoberta. Ele estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Estava feliz de verdade como não se sentia em muito anos.

Ele não só estava a ponto de implorar qualquer coisa dela, como de pedi-la em casamento. Soltou o gato que tinha nos braços e olhou para as chaves do carro que estavam sobre a mesa. Não tinha mais tempo pra perder. Ele pegou as chaves e quando se dirigia pra porta, quando a abriu, Jenny estava com a mão erguida pra bater na porta.

**_And I have been here many times_**_**  
**_**_I just don't know what I'm doing wrong_**

_**E eu já vim aqui várias vezes**__**  
**__**Eu só não sei o que eu fiz de errado**_

- Hmm... É um pouco tarde pra visitas, não? – comentou ele, desviando do punho dela. Jenny recolheu a mão e respirou fundo. Ele a contemplou, sentido o coração disparado e vendo a tristeza que havia nos olhos dela e a ruga de preocupação em sua testa. Aquele olhar triste que ele odiava ver nela.  
- Eu queria conversar com você e não pude esperar amanhecer.  
- Sim, eu entendo – disse ele, dando passagem a ela. Aquela hora, os criados já haviam se recolhido e eles estavam sozinhos. Mesmo assim, ele a conduziu para seu escritório, onde estivera pensando no que faria. Quincy olhou preguiçoso do confortável sofá que tomava conta de uma das paredes e voltou a deitar a cabeça em seguida. Ele fechou a porta dupla de correr atrás de si, mergulhado em sensações emocionantes demais pra que ele conseguisse se acalmar.  
- Você ia sair?

Jenny perguntou, de costas a ele, indo fazer carinho no gato gordo. Não havia tremor na voz dela, mas ele sabia que ela tremia. Ele a admirava, mas não gostava quando ela se distanciava dele. Não fazia bem pra eles aquela distância imposta e ele sempre ficava bravo com ela. E Jenny nunca parecia estar pronta pra ter um romance com ele. Já havia notado nas conversas, ela estava sempre pronta para recebê-lo de braços abertos, se aquilo não significasse compromisso. O amor que sentia por ela, indicava todas as coisas absurdas que ele pensava em fazer, para chamar a atenção dela: mandar monte de flores até que ela não tivesse mais espaço pra andar no pequeno lugar onde ela morava, comprar muito das coisas que ela gostava e presenteá-la todos os dias.

- Sim. Mas já que está aqui, vamos tratar de seu assunto primeiro.

Ela o olhou, e acenou com a cabeça.

**_What can I do to make you love me?_**_**  
**_**_What can I do to make you care?_**

_**O que eu faço para você me amar?**__**  
**__**O que eu faço para você me dar atenção?**_

- Você não foi cantar essa noite... – ele forçou a casualidade das palavras, enfiando as mãos trêmulas no bolso. Ele sabia dos compromissos dela. De todos eles, a vigiava pois temia por sua segurança.  
- Não essa noite – ela murmurou em resposta, olhando com firmeza. Era aquele olhar que ele tanto adorava, um dos motivos por ter se apaixonado por ela. Nunca ninguém o olhara daquela forma, vendo-o como o homem que era, uma pessoa com necessidades e cujo dinheiro não o tornava invulnerável.  
- Então, veio tratar de assuntos de qual natureza?  
- Por que você é tão irritante? – ela perguntou exasperada, soltando o ar com força.  
- Eu sou? Pois não sabia disso e vou considerar um elogio – e deu seu melhor sorriso, somente pra irritar ainda mais ela.

**_What can I say to make you feel this?_**_**  
**_**_What can I do to get you there?_**

_**O que eu digo para fazer você sentir isto?**__**  
**__**O que eu faço para ficar com você lá?**_

Jenny começou a andar de um lado pro outro e Kevin sentou-se no sofá confortável onde Quincy relaxava. Ele acompanhou o movimento dos quadris e o balançar dos pequenos seios sob a camisa que ela usava. Era algo impressionante, ele achar que ela ficava maravilhosa com aquela roupa simples. Jenny sempre estivera longe das mulheres consideradas sofisticadas com as quais ele saia no passado, mas considerava ela uma das mais belas mulheres que ele já apreciara na vida.

Ele esperou.

- Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui – ela murmurou, olhando na direção dele. – Talvez eu apenas quisesse olhá-lo. Eu fico muito confusa com você perto. Eu não consigo entender o que você quer de mim.  
- Eu quero tudo – respondeu com simplicidade. – Pouco não me apetece, pouco não me encoraja.  
- Você sabe quanto é difícil estar com um homem como você? Sofisticado, harmonioso e cheio da grana. Você poderia ter qualquer mulher que desejasse...  
- Sim, eu poderia. Mas não quero.  
- Justamente isso que não consigo entender.  
- Mas é algo simples, Jenny. Nenhuma outra mulher é você, tem seu espírito, sua dedicação a música ou o seu olhar. É isso que me atraia, embora eu tenha relativa certeza que se tivesse mais tempo, eu poderia encontrar coisas mais maravilhosas ainda, coisas que me fascinarão pra sempre.

Notou quando ela corou levemente e segurou-se para não pular em cima dela e enchê-la de beijos. Ela estava ali, ele somente deveria ser cuidadoso. Talvez ainda houvesse uma boa chance, tudo o que deveria fazer era deixar que ela se encontrasse.

**_There's only so much I can take_**_**  
**_**_And I just got to let it go_**_**  
**_**_And who knows I might feel better_**_**  
**_**_If I don't try and I don't hope_**

_**Eu estou fazendo o máximo possível**__**  
**__**E eu apenas estou deixando as coisas seguirem seu rumo**__**  
**__**E quem sabe eu possa me sinta melhor**__**  
**__**Se não tentar e não tiver esperança**_

- O que eu posso oferecer a você? Você me cerca com presentes caros, muitos deles eu nunca teria condições de comprar. Eu me sinto... Comprada. Aquela roupa que você me deu... Deus, eu nem saberia onde usá-la e eu acho que ela não combina comigo.

Mas combinava, ele sabia. Seda combinava com Jenny. Embora seu estilo tendesse aquelas combinações bizarras de jeans e camisas xadrez. Revelava a personalidade de Jenny e aquela suave música country que ela interpretava nas noites. Agora mesmo usava uma calça desbotada e uma camisa xadrez amarrada na altura da barriga. Usava as mesmas botas surradas, e o cabelo provavelmente fora preso com pressa, pois somente parte dele estava preso e a outra caia sobre os ombros dela de forma desajeitada. Aquele cabelo vermelho desbotado, que a deixava mais pálida do que ela já era.

- Eu tenho certeza que aquele vestido combina com você, melhor do que possa supor.  
- Não gosta de minhas roupas ou do jeito que eu me visto?  
- Não, eu a acho perfeita sempre. O vestido era somente pra que usasse num baile beneficente no próximo sábado.  
- Ah sim, estar com um homem como você, exige um estilo que eu não possuo.  
- Exige uma aparência somente, Jenny. Seu estilo é uma das coisas que eu mais amo em você.

Havia usado a palavra amor e ela ficara pálida. Qual era o problema com o amor? Do que ela tanto tinha medo e não contava. Mas ele sentia amor por ela. A briga que os deixara separados por dias fora justamente porque ele havia murmurado que a amava. Então, ela disparou acusações, enquanto tremia e o mandava embora. Jenny o havia expulsado, e tudo o que ele queria era voltar e tê-la novamente. Aquela separação estava fazendo mal a ele, como fazia mal a ela, com aquelas olheiras e o aspecto de cansada. Ele não sabia como conseguia esconder as olheiras, mas a fome os criados já haviam notado que havia sumido.

Kevin cruzou as pernas e estendeu os braços, segurando com força o tecido do sofá, para que suas mãos não se movessem sozinhas. Ela voltou a caminhar pelo escritório e ele apenas observou, sabendo que ela trabalhava nas possibilidades que ele havia tratado, que ela estava pensando a respeito e sempre ficava inquieta. Quando ela parou, próxima a porta dupla, ele quase levantou, imaginando que ela iria embora. Não importava, ele não deixaria que ela os separasse novamente, a traria para seu peito e a convenceria que eles eram ótimos juntos.

- O que é tão difícil pra você, Jenny? Por que eu te amar te causa tanto pânico?  
- Por que você não vê que somos de mundos opostos?  
- Você que está colocando essas separações. Se fossemos da forma que fala, eu nunca teria dado oportunidade a mim mesmo de estar num lugar como aquele. Eu não sou inalcançável, eu quero dividir minha vida com você. Pra mim isso é claro, mas parece que se trata de alguma dificuldade sua. Por que não pode aceitar que eu te amo?  
- É que... Parece tão estranho – Jenny se aproximou dele, segurando o nó da camisa xadrez com força, querendo ver os olhos dele.  
- O que eu preciso fazer pra que você acredite?

**_What can I do to make you love me?_**_**  
**_**_What can I do to make you care?_**

_**O que eu faço para você me amar?**__**  
**__**O que eu faço para você me dar atenção?**_

- Nada. É uma coisa minha. Eu fiquei apavorada. Eu nunca escutei uma declaração como essa.

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele gostava de pensar que fora o primeiro a dar realmente prazer a Jenny, de forma que a deixava com a visão nublada e chamasse por seu nome. Gostava de agradá-la, de mimá-la. Era algo tão natural que ele não se incomodava. Gostava de notá-la alegre e relaxada em seus braços. Jenny havia trabalhado a vida toda, tivera que cuidar dos pais doentes, nunca tivera oportunidades pra cuidar dela. É, ele não se importava em assumir essa função.

- Eu sei que parece bobagem, mas é verdade. Eu fiquei assustada – ela apertou o nó com força e ele segurou-se pra não abraçá-la. Jenny voltou a ter aquele olhar triste e olhou para o chão, como se estivesse com vergonha.  
- Espero ser o último a dizer isso. E eu posso repetir isso pela eternidade.  
- A eternidade é muito tempo.  
- Não, não é tempo suficiente pra um homem como eu amar você, conhecer você, entender você.

**_What can I say to make you feel this?_**_**  
**_**_What can I do to get you there?_**

_**O que eu digo para fazer você sentir isto?**__**  
**__**O que eu faço para ficar com você lá?**_

- Você realmente fala sério, não é?  
- Sim.

Ele notou quando ela começou a chorar e ergueu-se do sofá no mesmo momento.

- Jenny, por favor... – ele pediu, se aproximando dela. Ela o afastou e soluçou. O coração dele ficou partido. – Por favor, não chore.  
- O que mais eu posso fazer? Já estou bancando a menina medrosa, por favor, deixe que eu faça isso.

As mãos dela caíram em volta do corpo e ela abaixou a cabeça, ainda chorando. Depois, ergueu os olhos vermelhos e o encarou. Deus, o que significa tudo aquilo? Ele não suportava a idéia de vê-la triste e magoada como estava.

- Eu não consigo dormir, se não for com você. E pensar que você está zangado comigo, me deixa num estado de nervos que eu jamais pensei sentir.  
- Não estou zangado – ele murmurou.  
- Mas não parecia disposto a conversa quando me viu, agora pouco. E agora eu estou aqui chorando e você tem seus compromissos.  
- Meu único compromisso da noite era ir até a sua casa e rastejar no chão, pra que me aceitasse de volta.

Não houve mais palavras e ela deixou que ele a tomasse entre os braços e a apertasse forte. Ele respirou o perfume dos cabelos dela, enquanto o frágil corpo dela tremia contra o seu. Seu coração batia com força, parecia vivo novamente, e aquele bater forte não o incomodava mais e não doía. Ela estava ali por ele e Kevin não deixaria que ela fosse embora novamente.

**_No more waiting, no more aching_**_**  
**_**_No more..._**_**  
**_**_No more fighting, no more trying..._**

_**Sem mais espera, sem mais dor**__**  
**__**Não mais...**__**  
**__**Sem mais brigas, sem mais tentativas...**_

- Me sinto tão idiota – ela murmurou contra a camisa macia de linho dele. Apertou-se contra o corpo dele e ele sorriu  
- Não se sinta, meu amor. Tudo vai ficar bem. Você não veio até aqui pra ficar chorando, não é?  
- Não... Eu vim pra falar algo pra você, mas estava com muita vergonha de admitir isso.  
- O que é, minha linda?  
- Eu vim pra falar que eu amo você.

Jenny havia dito, embora contra seu peito, mas havia dito. Foi como se sua vida tivesse parado. Escutar aquelas palavras trazia tanto conforto, que ele suspirou. Jenny afastou-se um pouco e olhou para os olhos verdes que tanto a fascinavam.

- Eu te amo.

Ela repetiu, olhando diretamente pra ele. Melhorando a situação a cada minuto. Não demorou até que ele esmagasse os lábios delicados com os seus, revitalizado por sentir o gosto dela e por seu coração bater num ritmo apaixonado, agora calmo e realizado. Não havia porque medos, porque ele cuidaria de tudo. Ele a faria feliz e seria feliz com ela, não havia nada mais certo na sua vida do que essa esperança de felicidade.

**_Maybe there's nothing more to say_**_**  
**_**_And in a funny way I'm calm_**_**  
**_**_Because the power is not mine_**_**  
**_**_I'm just gonna let it fly_**

_**Talvez não haja mais nada a se dizer**__**  
**__**E de uma maneira engraçada, estou calmo**__**  
**__**Porque o poder não é meu**__**  
**__**Estou apenas deixando voar...**_

Jenny ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios de Kevin, mas não se incomodava. As mãos dele a mantinham firme contra o peito e seus lábios mexiam-se provocativos e deliciosos sobre os seus. Um gemido escapou dos lábios dela e ele moveu uma das mãos para a nuca dela, onde acariciou a tensão que sempre se acumulava e gemeu também, notando como ela correspondia sedenta.

Ele afastou o rosto dela, pra olhá-la de perto, notando os olhos inchados e vermelhos, e ainda brilhantes de felicidade. Beijou as maçãs do rosto e sorriu.

- Você ia mesmo rastejar? – e deu uma risadinha.  
- Acho que sim – ele respondeu num murmúrio – Acho que você merece um homem rastejando por você, de vez em quando. Mas acredito que agora não teremos mais esse problema.  
- Não. Eu quero ficar com você. Não quero mais me separar. E prometo não bancar a boba chorona novamente.

Pra Kevin, não existia nada mais intimidador que ver uma mulher em prantos. E ainda quando ele não sabia ao certo o motivo dela estar chorando. Olhando para sua Jenny, ele notava que ela não parecia mais preocupada. Assim como ele, ela parecia realizada. Como certas coisas se resolviam com rapidez.

**_Love me... Love me..._**_**  
**_**_Hold me..._**

Da mesma forma que a mão dele se apossou o seio esquerdo e o massageou, olhando enquanto ela se derretia a seu toque. Não houve demora pra que eles caíssem no chão do escritório e ali mesmo, se unissem, ligando seus corpos e almas novamente e pra sempre.

Fim da Fanfic.

Data: 19 de Setembro de 2008.

NOTA: Essa fanfic não tem continuidade com "Você Se Lembra...?", mas os personagens envolvidos são os mesmo, em outra situação. Agora uma mais feliz.


End file.
